


Bill Denbrough writes his last book

by WillianHarrienEvangelly



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillianHarrienEvangelly/pseuds/WillianHarrienEvangelly
Summary: Bill Denbrough has an idea... A dangerous idea...





	Bill Denbrough writes his last book

The question that was on the minds of the residents of Derry that autumn afternoon was just one... 

_'What did he know?'_

Derry was awakened that Wednesday with the news: William Denbrough was dead. Hardly anyone really cared about the boy, even though everyone in town knew him as Stuttering Bill. Stuttering Bill had been too much of a nuisance in the last few years in the residents' eyes since Georgie Denbrough, the younger brother had died, the surviving Denbrough boy bothered the residents' ignorance about disappearances with impertinent questions and disappearing Posters. 

However, the catastrophic and bloody death did not leave the city indifferent. Mike Hanlon and Richie Tozier, the only ones from William's little group of friends who still remained in town, were devastated. And everybody in the city knew that they knew more than what they told at the police station. Zach and Sharon Denbrough, only now, with the suicide of their remaining son, remembered that they still had a son. Zach was trying to hold on, without crying, but Sharon was not helping, Sharon was panicking. 

Mike was the first person to find Bill Denbrough's body.

A few hours had passed, the blood had spilled everywhere, as if Bill had touched everything before he died. Richie, who was waiting outside the house, heard Mike's distressed scream and ran as far as his legs could. And Richie also screamed in panic when he saw the scene. 

"NO! HIM NO! PLEASE DON'T!" 

______________________________________

Bill Denbrough was considered a stranger since he was 3 years old and suffered an accident that caused his stuttering. It was from that moment on that Zach started to despise his son but Sharon became even more careful with his son... Well... Until George Elmer Denbrough was born, of course. With the birth of Georgie even his mother began to leave Bill a little aside but he understood why. Georgie was younger, needed more attention. 

And then, in time, Bill made friends with the hypochondriac and asthmatic boy from Derry, Edward Kaspbrak, better known as Eddie. 

Even Eddie doesn't understand how, but he felt like Bill was an older brother to him, someone who could protect him better than his own mother did. Bill thought Sonia Kaspbrak did her best to educate and protect Eddie, but in Bill's humble opinion, she didn't do a very good job despite her efforts to do it.

Bill was Eddie's first crush, that's a fact, not even Eddie knows exactly why, the hypochondriac could claim that besides being beautiful he had a strange aura extremely protective and brave, invincible, according to the words of Georgie Denbrough when Eddie himself told him how safe he felt around Bill. Eddie agree, especially a few years later with everything that happened in the summer of '89. Kaspbrak felt safe when he hid, no matter what the situation, behind Bill's wide back, usually clad in some flannel shirt or baseball shirt. 

Eddie stopped hiding behind Bill's back in the summer of 1989, when Eddie himself realized that neither Bill nor his mother would be able to protect him forever, yet it scared him a little, especially of Bill who "loves" putting himself in the center of danger.

After meeting Eddie, Bill met the extrovert, even too much, Richie Tozier with his bottle-top glasses and genuine smile. Eddie was not very happy when Denbrough introduced him to Tozier but made an effort just to please his, until then, only friend. For Richard, Denbrough was not invincible, Tozier could see the weaknesses the redhead had, he did not judge, of course, but he knew that if they did something bad to Eddie and Georgie, especially, Bill would go through three phases: one, would desperately find some way to get even or do justice, depending on the situation. 

If the situation isn't serious, Bill just stays in the first phase and makes sure that Georgie, Eddie or even Richie (and later, Stan, Ben, Bev and Mike) are safe and well. But if it were serious... (Like what happened from the fall of 1988), then Bill would move on to the next stages that were not pleasant... The second phase would be the breaking of the "indestructible stone", as Georgie and Eddie treated Bill when he was not around, but Richie still wished it was just that. Bill would break, cry, scream, beg, there would be nothing left of what Richie knows as Denbrough's "hard shell" and only then would Bill move on to the third and final phase ... Do something bad with himself... It seems that all of Richard Tozier's suspicions were right at the end...

The three phases, little by little, were carried out...

Tozier, at that time, only wished that the three phases would not be completed, but he knew, deep down, that it would happen, he just didn't want to believe it...

Stanley Uris was the next to join the group of losers. The school's Jew, Richie had known him for many years, even before he officially met Eddie and Bill. Maggie Tozier and Andrea Uris were childhood friends and, of course, they got to know each other... 

Stan became seriously ill once, who, as a consequence, missed school for almost two months and repeated the year, Richie moved the year forward normally and they both ended up moving away a bit until Maggie invited the Uris family to dinner one night and allowed Eddie, Bill and Georgie to stay too. Sonia Kaspbrak didn't allow it, as expected, Eddie had to return home but the Denbrough brothers stayed for dinner where Richie introduced Stan Uris. 

Then Bill's life stopped being so miserable, he was still silently rejected by his father for his stuttering but his mother did her best to give him love and affection, even if sometimes she forgot him a little because of Georgie, and had his loving brother and three friends, he couldn't complain, everything was perfect until October 1988...

No need to mention what happened from then on... 

Richie began to worry about the phases he created in his own head but after defeating the clown, Tozier thought that the whole nightmare was over. He was wrong...

One by one, the losers left Derry... Beverly, Eddie, Stan and Ben... Only Richie, Mike and Bill stayed a while longer until Mike found Bill's body in his own room...

The losers convinced Bill to pursue a writing career and he tried. William devoted days and nights to writing anywhere, whenever he had an idea he would write down and later concentrate on that idea, always carrying a pen and paper behind him what made Richie mock him, even though Richie was the person who most supported his friend to follow what the talent represented. But there were some problems. One, they lived in Derry and the opportunities for growth were almost zero... Two, of the few times Bill found an opportunity they said he was too young... and three, Bill was horrible with endings... Everybody agreed with that, even Bill himself, except the old salesman at the antique store where Bill started working to get some money to buy the typewriter at the same store he'd wanted so badly for years... The old stranger and a little grumpy loved Bill's bloody and sometimes "unfinished" endings, although he wouldn't admit it to Bill himself.

"I ran out of ink, Mr. King..."

Bill grumbled a few days before his death to the salesman while throwing another pen in the trash.

"William, that's the third pen this month, kid... Use your own blood, since you like blood so much..." the old man points to the draft sheet in front of Bill.

The man spoke in a joking tone but the phrase stayed in the boy's head for a few hours.

_'Use your own blood...'_

The first idea that came to your mind was from a story but as soon as you got home the idea changed...

An unknown car was stopped right in front of Denbrough's "family" house and Bill shuddered already guessing that would probably be a lover of his father. And it wasn't wrong... 

As soon as he opened the door, Sharon, in the kitchen, looked at him for the first time since October 1988, and evaluated him from head to toe. First, she mentally wrote down how dirty her son's jeans and all-star were (besides being worn out and the jeans a little short and slightly tight on his hip, she also wrote down as her gaze went up. Her gaze continued to climb up his thin, tense arms, covered by the green flannel shirt to his elbow, and then to his face. The boy's face showed confusion and surprise when he saw his mother looking at him, his mouth opened and closed several times, but no sound came out, no stuttering and loose phrases, his eyebrows almost frowned, his reddish brown hair was disheveled and a little too long though Sharon liked it and his green eyes showed confusion and sadness. 

"Hello, dear. Where have you been? "

Bill wided his eyes even more when he heard his mother's low, slightly trembling voice, probably from lack of use. He opened and closed his mouth a few more times before lowering his eyes and shoulders and taking a deep breath. Sharon was about to speak again when the son raised his head and advanced in quick steps to the mother wrapping his arms around the mother's body. 

"I... I've been working..." 

Bill spoke without thinking with his face buried in the shoulder of the redheaded woman. Sharon frowned in confusion. 

"Working? "

Bill sighs.

"It's temporary... I just... I needed money to buy something I wanted..." 

Sharon didn't feel good about her son's words. She shouldn't have ignored her son, who needed maternal love more than ever, more than when she had the accident at age three. 

"Wanted... You could have said something... I would have bought it for you... I'm sorry for t..." 

Sharon was interrupted by loud moans and screams of... Pleasure? Bill let go of his mother, staring shocked at her and then to the stairs. Sharon's blue eyes darkened. 

" Don't mind that, your father is having sex with some whore he found in some bar..." Bill seemed shocked not by the words but by the relaxed way his mother spoke. "That's what I needed to talk to you about..." 

She took the surviving son's hand, caressing his pale and cold skin. Maybe it was the last time she would touch her son's hand, even if it wasn't the way she thought... 

"I'm leaving this town, darling..." That made Bill look even more surprised on his tense face. "I need to get away from here a little, your father and I are getting a divorce, it's all set up just to sign ... I'm gonna walk away from Derry for I don't know how long... Long enough... I'm sorry, my dear son..." Bill almost mocked the use of the expression 'dear son'. 

"But I'm going alone, sorry to leave you again... I need to... Get over George's death..." 

Bill trembled at the mention of his brother's name, tears flowed down his pale face. He can't even believe his mother's words... 

And that was the last time Bill saw his mother, that afternoon she took her ready-made bags and left ignoring the provocative Zach who was tired of rubbing himself against the prostitute he had arranged that day. The blonde woman with exaggerated makeup looked at him without practically deviating, nor at Zach.

"Zachy daddy, is that your son?" the blonde asks in a childish voice that made Bill's stomach wrap in disgust. 

"Yes, baby... Baby doll, this is my little boy, Billy..." the blonde looked at Bill from top to bottom evaluating him and Bill waved a nice smile since he didn't want to be rude. " I'll get some more beer..." 

Zach passed Bill giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder and the blonde approached the boy shaking her body too much. The thin, slender hand of the woman landed on Bill's shoulder.

"I see you're just as cute as your daddy, baby..." Bill tried not to vomit by swallowing dry.

-Miss, I-I...

The woman pulled him by the reddish hair strands, making their mouths a few inches away. Bill tried to let go without success.

" I'M GAY!" Bill shouted scaring both the woman and Zach in the kitchen, who dropped some bottle, probably of beer. 

It wasn't entirely a lie. Bill had done a little research and he thinks he identifies himself as pansexual, although he still doesn't understand very well the concept of the word and which genres he really feels attracted to. The woman seemed to have seen the most disgusting thing and Zach seems shocked and disappointed all at once. Bill doesn't even wait for words and runs to his room, locking himself there. 

His chest went up and down too fast, the sweat and tears he hadn't even noticed had formed on his face. With trembling legs and sweaty hands, he finally got away from the door and approached the papers scattered on his table.

"You're okay, Bill... you're okay..." 

He picked up a pen to start writing down Stephen's idea, to try to focus on something other than Zach and his fucking mistress. Unwittingly, ironically, he picked up a red ink pen.

_'Really, it wouldn't be a bad idea at all if I just wrote with my blood...'_

Bill kept thinking about the idea for the rest of the night, he didn't write anything down, he was just lost in his thoughts wondering if he would be missed by anyone if the idea went bad. Probably the only ones who would miss him would be Richie and Mike. The other losers would miss him if they was still in Derry, just as Georgie would if he were alive... 

The last days of Bill's life started to get worse from there. Even Bill doesn't know exactly how, nightmares haunted his nights again, especially with the "dead" clown but this time, Georgie wasn't the main victim of the nightmares, not even Stan or the losers, it was himself. In the nightmares there were two versions of himself... The dead version, bleeding on paper decorated with bloody words, and the other version which, in the opinion of the real Bill, was the worst part of the nightmares... The smile much like that of Pennywise himself, an overly intense insanity shone in the eyes that, in Bill's mind, took on a golden color, the rotting looking skin... dead...

The nightmares consumed the boy's mind too much, even awake and during the day, he could almost hear the voice of that scary Bill, the voice just like his own but sometimes, he could detect some flashes of Pennywise's mocking voice, in his ear telling him to execute the idea, telling him that Georgie is dead because of him, telling him that Richie and Mike don't need him, telling him that the other losers and his own mother abandoned him... And the boy was crazy trying to get rid of the annoying voice in his head. 

Nothing was going to happen, it was just blood....

He was wrong...

With a tired look and a quiet, slow gait, he finished his last meal and went upstairs to his room. The house remained with the icy climate it had contained since October '88, plus no light illuminated the place. The stairs creaked with the weight of the teenager, Zach, in the bedroom, accompanied with yet another lover, heard but ignored, the bedroom door was ajar, so the older Denbrough could visualize his remaining son (not for long) dragging his feet down the hall to his own room. After hearing the door close, he heard his son lock the door, still not really caring about it.

Bill picked up the scissors he kept in a drawer and began the first cut.

Blood dripped from his wrist down his arm, finally falling in thick drops onto the floor. The boy stopped the blood from falling with a container and waited for it to fill, repeating the process with a few more containers and a few more deep cuts he made on other parts of his own body, his bloodied hand touched the cut he made on his neck, feeling a little weak, but he didn't worry about this, he had work to do.

He used the only quill he had, one from an old collection of materials he had had since he was quite young, well before Georgie disappeared forever... The detective who later investigated the case of Bill Denbrough's death, found nothing related to the young writer's death in the bloody book, it was just a horror story about a werewolf and the victims of his cannibalistic and bloodthirsty attacks. The detective eventually closed the case as a suicide, he even thought that William was unaware of what he was doing...

At the end of writing the book with his own blood, William took a deep breath, ignored the feeling of weakness again and walked aimlessly around his own room, touching everything, a smile decorated his lips soiled with his own blood, he probably soiled himself while biting his nails and thinking about what to write, for the first time since he remembers, his mind was empty, no really important thought walked in his mind...

If at that very moment he was asked why he did what he did, he wouldn't know the answer, even he doesn't know exactly why... A psychologist would know the answer without even blinking his eyes: loss of sanity... Not to the point of becoming insanity but... it was on that line that separated insanity from sanity...

A psychologist would have also said that it was sequelae of past traumas, when a person goes through too many traumas, overcomes them, but later some event, not necessarily as traumatic as the previous ones overcome, would cause the person to commit some insanity...

If someone had told Richie and Mike this, they would have understood the reasons for their best friend's suicide a lot better... But nobody told them anything...

The fragility felt eventually overwhelmed the body of William Denbrough, who, still with a smile on his face, then fell asleep forever on the cold and uncomfortable floor of his room...

Just a few hours later, Mike and Richie were greeted by Zach Denbrough's lover of that night who looked suspiciously at the two boys.

"Zachary... You have two boys here..." 

Zach didn't even bother to ask who it was, he could almost bet they were his son's friends. Zach almost scoffed at the thought of "friends", they probably weren't fucking friends, they were probably boyfriends. Zach still couldn't believe that his son was a disgusting faggot... 

The woman completely unknown to the two boys made room for Mike to go upstairs while Richie stood smoking outside. Tozier, in the greatest of innocence, shouted to the second floor of the house.

"BILLIAM, STOP JERKING OFF AND COME SMOKE WITH ME, DAMMIT!" 

Mike as he walked down the hallway smiled as he heard Tozier's voice as he found it strange that William didn't open the window and grumbled at him. The boy inside the house immediately opened the door to his friend's room without knocking, there was no need for that, they had enough intimacy for that... 

The next thing Tozier hears are Hanlon's distressed cries. The boy with the black curls automatically put down his cigarette ran up the stairs as fast as his skinny legs would allow. Zach and the escort are startled but neither really cares either about Mike's incomprehensible screams or Richie yelling for Bill, since Tozier had automatically noticed that Denbrough's voice was absent. 

"BILL! BILL!" 

It was only after a few seconds of Tozier's shouting that Zach found something strange... Bill was not responding... 

The next thing that both Zach and his date hear is Tozier yelling as well. 

"NOT HIM! NO! PLEASE NO!" 

Only with these cries did Zach run to his son's room, only to find himself confronted with the worst scenario in his entire life. The Tozier boy was holding the completely bloodied body of his son, a smile decorated Bill's cold, dead face, and this made Zach strangely uncomfortable. Richie Tozier was screaming and crying begging Bill to wake up, even though he knew that was impossible, Mike was crying, speechless, not even having the courage to touch Bill in Richie's arms, Zach took a few seconds to process, he woke up from his trance with his lover gasping in horror behind him.

"MY SON! BILLY!" Zach practically runs to his son.

Mike backs away a little but Richie didn't even move an inch, at some point Tozier dropped his glasses, his face pressed against his friend's reddish hair, tears streaming down and wetting his icy and already purple face. Zach didn't dare to push Richie away, not even ask, he just stroked his son's hair, the shade of the strands was a mixture of Zach's own dark hair and Sharon's naturally red hair, the man looks at the smiling and paralyzed face of his boy thinking about how he regrets everything he did and thought about his own son. Shit, he should have given him a hug and tucked him in on those hard nights especially after the fateful October, should have kissed his cheeks as many times as possible even if he complained like the stubborn teenager he was, should have said something lately... Damn, what was the last thing he said to him? 

It took Richie a while to realize Zach's presence but when he did he had to fight with himself to move a little away so the man could hold his son with an affection that even Richie didn't know he was capable of showing with some gesture (however late to show it). Suddenly, Zach muttered something that Richie took time to process:

"Call Sharon, please..."

Denbrough didn't even have to repeat himself, Mike ran to the phone downstairs, Mike dialed the number that luckily was on a piece of paper next to the phone, Sharon had put there before she left Derry, to be able to communicate with her son. It only took a few seconds for the woman to answer but in Mike's head it seemed like endless hours, the boy could hear Zach's escort finally act and call for help, with anyone who was passing on the street. Mike felt nothing but a certain relief when he heard Sharon's slurred voice.

"Billy?"

The name only made Mike shudder and again the tears, which had stopped for a bit, streamed down his face.

"... Sharon... I'm Mike Hanlon, Bill's friend..." 

He didn't want to have that conversation, how could anyone have this conversation in the best possible way?

A huge sob escaped his lips and Sharon, on the other side, is automatically alarmed. The image of Georgie walking out the door in his yellow raincoat flashed through her mind, as did a pair of golden eyes and Bill's extremely scared and nervous face when Georgie was reported missing. 

With panic dominating practically her entire mind, the only things he heard from that Mike guy's next words were, "Bill is dead."

Tears silently streamed down her face, still unable to produce a single sound, several memories flashed through her head with most of them being from when Bill was a mere little boy, a child removed from all the cruelties that awaited him, even though Sharon didn't even know the worst ones existed. Georgie and Billy, her boys, both dead. One was a simple child who knew nothing about the world, a victim of the cruelty of the world (in this case, a victim of an out-of-this-world creature) and the other, was completely abandoned and denied any affection he should receive... Trapped with his own mind: a desperate mind, guilty of knowing everything he knew, especially the secrets that the city of Derry held, a mind too confusing for some people, a mind full of secrets... Sharon couldn't imagine even half of the situations her son had been through since she had shut herself away in her depression.... 

_____________

After the funeral Sharon and Zach decided to stay together, there was nothing else to keep them together, Georgie died in 1988, Bill just died, worse than that he committed suicide, yet the latest tragedy brought the two back together contrary to expectations.

For Richie and Mike, the funeral was the least painful part of all. Mike would never forget that just a few days earlier he could see the blue-green eyes with the most determined and bold glare looking at him in a genuine way that only Bill could. Richie automatically thought he lost his best friend and was scared to fuck, the same way he was scared when Pennywise suggested that horrible deal, Tozier had no regrets about denying the deal, he would rather Bill commit suicide than be killed by a fucked up clown.

Richie left town as soon as he turned 18, he apologized to Mike and promised to report back, but Mike knew he was going to forget.... He would forget his childhood, the town, Mike himself, and he would forget Bill... Mike remained, as did Zach and Sharon, in Derry, and while he still could, Sharon became pregnant again, this time a girl. Richie still watched the little girl, named Georgia Willian, or as Richie likes to call her, Georgie Billie or just Big Bilie, since the little girl since she was a baby looked a lot like Bill, the only difference was the eyes, which Richie and Mike regretted didn't have the same bluish green coloring as Bill, the eyes were hazel colored just like Georgie's... Zach passed away from cancer when Bill would have been 17, had he been alive, Mike and Richie helped Sharon as much as they could with Georgia's education. Richie left a few months after the third member of the Denbrough family passed away, leaving Mike and Sharon to care for the little girl, even though Sharon would pass away a few years later in the early 2000s.

Without judgment, Georgia was left to be cared for by Mike and the Hanlon family, Mike always telling Georgia Willian as the older brother she never knew, was the bravest person he had ever met, and it was hard for the Hanlon's to face Denbrough because of his striking resemblance to Bill, the only thing Mike could look at without shuddering were the warm hazel eyes.

"Mike?!" Georgia asks one day at dinner. "My brother...Bill... If he was the bravest person you ever met... Why did he kill himself?" 

Mike didn't know the real answer, he could only say what he thought he knew....

"Bill had been through too many bad times since he was only 3 years old... Even though he was the strongest and bravest person I have ever met, my safe haven... he was still human and no one can take that much bad stuff... If you want my honest opinion... I don't think Bill's sanity was entirely stable, or that he knew what he was doing ..."

" Was it the clown?"

Yes ,Mike told Georgia all about the clown, of course, so she was not surprised at the mention of the clown....

" Honestly... I have no idea..."

_______________

The summer of 2016 begins tragically with the murder of Adrian Mellon, and Mike and Georgia, now 24, automatically knew what was hanging around Derry. The dinner with the remaining losers was set, almost all the losers showed up, except Stan and Bill, obviously.

Ben is the first to mention both:

"And will Stanley and Bill show up or not?" 

Bev shuddered, she knew what happened to Stan but had no idea what happened to Bill. Mike lowered his gaze sighing, Georgia wasn't there, she was still working and would arrive a little later so Mike didn't even mention her but Richie sighed sadly and lowered his gaze.

"Mike and I know what happened to Bill... I have no idea what happened to Stan..." Richie looked at the surprised Mike.

"How is Georgia?" the one with glasses asked leaving the others confused.

"Working hours ending.... She's coming, if that's what you want to know." 

Richie nodded, swallowed dryly and rubbed his hands together extremely nervously.

"We're not going to make it, Mike, even with Georgia and if Stanley shows up.... Not without Bill..." 

"Richie, what are you talking about?" 

This time it is Eddie who speaks and Mike looks with tears already streaming down his face at Richie, like a plea for mercy, Richie is not sure if the look is a plea not to tell or one to tell, Richie decides to speak up anyway, they need to know.... They need to know that their chances against the clown are even lower than the first time, they were without their leader, without the pillar that held the group together...

"Bill has been dead since 1992..." 

_______________

Georgia was packing her things to head to the restaurant when something lost on the office floor caught her attention, a paper boat...

The night shift workers didn't notice the little boat but Georgia approached it and picked it up, gasping in shock when she noticed what was written with ...Blood... The names Georgie and Billy were cut off and Georgia's name remained there, with blood still fresh, a folded paper fell off the little boat and Denbrough picked it up.

_'The Denbrough's blood will continue to fall on my hands.... You will float too, Georgia! Billy floats too high, his blood still drips to quench my thirst...'_


End file.
